You Can Let Go
by TwilightChic17
Summary: A songfic about Bella and Charlie and their relationship as Father and Daughter. Her memories of him as she's growing up, getting married and... well you'll see. K for Sad themes and one kiss.


Here is a Bella and Charlie Songfic, My first Twilight themed one. I happen to love this song and thought it fit Bella and her Father, Charlie, perfectly, I don't own the song or the characters. They belong to their owners and such. Without further ado,

_You Can Let Go. _Written by yours truly

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike _

I was scared to death as I pedaled as fast as I could.

_  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
_

Charlie begged and begged Renee to let him teach me to ride a bike, even though it rained so much in Forks. He waited until a sunny day in summer just before school started again, before I turned six.

_I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

I didn't know for sure if I was truly ready or not, but I shouted to him anyways…

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To__ do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_

With that Charlie let go of the bike and I flew down the street at a speed I'd never felt before. Charlie cheered me on as I showed off for him, and cradled me when I fell off. Little did I know it was not the fastest I would ever travel on my own, nor was it the last time I would get hurt.

_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
_

It was actually happening, I was actually getting married. My angel stood at the altar smiling my favorite crooked grin. It was perfect, he was perfect. I had to remember to thank Alice for everything. Edward's smile grew as he watched me walk down the aisle

_To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm_

Charlie wouldn't let go of me and tears filled his eyes, which surprised me as he was not an emotional person. He held me tightly in an embrace that scared me, somehow he knew he was going to lose me. I embraced him tightly and whispered to him reassuringly…

_'Ti__ll I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
T__o do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_

A single tear escaped from our eyes at the same time as we embraced one last time. I turned back to the altar and Charlie mumbled his lines,

"Her mother and I do."

I took Edward's hand as more tears flowed from my eyes; he smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently, understanding the pain of unknowingly saying goodbye to your father for the last time.

It was little more than a week later when something occurred that changed my life forever, Charlie, my daddy, had a heart attack. Edward and I had just returned from our honeymoon when Carlisle told us the news. His eyes were full of remorse as I wept openly in front of my family, as soon as the tears slowed Carlisle told me Charlie was still hanging on and was still whispering my name through all the pain he was going through. Edward drove us to the hospital so I could see him.

_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

"Daddy…" My eyes were tearing up, and I traced his face with my index finger. Edward stood behind me stroking my hair.

"Bells…" His eyes were glazed over as he breathed my name. More tears flowed from my eyes as he took my hand.

"Bella, I love you." he winced in pain.

"I love you too, Daddy." My voice was breaking as I whispered to him.

"Take care of her, Edward." He breathed, Edward nodded, his eyes were filled with pain, pain that he knew only a century before, he could understand the anguish that filled my voice as I whispered into his ear,

_  
You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go _

Tears filled my eyes once more as his heart monitor showed no pulse. I felt two cool arms snake around my waist as Edward pulled me into his arms. His voice was pained as he whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't begin to tell you how much this will hurt. I'm so sorry, love."

I nodded and cried into his chest, my salty tears staining his shirt. It was only seconds before I sensed my new family in the room joining the embrace. Carlisle pulled the sheet over Charlie's body and sighed. He'd seen so much death in his existence. He then joined the embrace and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella, dear." Esme's voice rang like a chime as she kissed my forehead and held me close. Even Rosalie's face was filled with sadness as she gently embraced me.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." I nodded and mumbled my thanks to the blonde beauty.

"Bella…"

I looked to see Jasper and Emmett standing to the side, Jasper feeling the same pain that I was. And though it was hard for him to even be in the same room as I was, he walked over to me and held me close, whispering words of sympathy in my ear. At that same moment I felt a wave of calm rush over me, I looked up into his golden eyes and nodded my thanks. Alice and Emmett hugged me at the same time, the pixie and the bear. More tears came as I found out just how much my family loved me.

"Thank you, for everything… I can never repay your kindness…" I whispered just loud enough for them to hear me. Edward made his way back to me and whispered in my ear,

"You already have, by loving me."

He tilted my chin up with his icy fingers and kissed my lips tenderly. It reminded me of our first kiss as man and wife. He pulled back and held me tenderly and kissed my forehead before picking me up and carrying me to his car. Tears fell down my cheeks, and I thought to myself and maybe Charlie,

_You can let go…_

_You can let go._

Sad isn't it?

Tis a good song. Hope you enjoy! Leave plenty of reviews. :)


End file.
